


My miserable live

by Dan_bebe16



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_bebe16/pseuds/Dan_bebe16
Summary: Sad hyungwon. Happy seulgi. Soft angst, attempt to humor. Red velvet is seulgi gang, all monsta x is there. Orphaned hyungwon, super smart hyungwon. Seulgi is angle, hyungwon angle. My first time writing, bear with me please.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Kang Seulgi, Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu





	1. First

Hyungwon is smart hansome student, but he is also scary person. He has tall,bulky and tattooed body (please bear with my imagination haha).he is always alone and only came to campus for his class(he's civil engineering student). No hang out,no playing around no nothing that has to do with his study. In his first days of college a lot of girl try to get close to him, because his super outstanding persona. But once they talk to him,they know to not engage to him in any attachments. These poor little girl ever try to flirt with him once,and no he is not yell,or do violence thing... he just stare to that girl,and she's nearly cries. And once there is bunch of man (upper class)try to intimidated him because his weird attitude, well let's say they end up on campus bin. So do not cross to Mr Chae at any cost. Yeah..that's the warning...  
Kang Sulgi is very sweet,pretty, adorable second year college student. She is law student who also campus activist. Every body (specially boy's) adore her. She is campus sweet heart. She has couple dear friend in her major,they are Irene,Wendy,Joy and Yeri. They living their fun peaceful sexy college time. Well...until..of course... Mr. Chae!!!  
Seulgi walking happily to her morning class with her cute gang(even tho, Irene is sexy goddess, she hate cute things, you'd be throw by pencil to call her "kyoptaa). She's telling a joke to yeri,with animated moving hand about Disney movie, until her cappuccino cup landing on someone's body in her right side.  
" Ahh...I'm so sorry!!!" She's try to apologize to this person. Until she sees WHO is it... Yeepp.. One and only Mr. Chae...  
The hall is full of students but nobody is moving or maybe breathing, to watch this horror event. If try to talk to hyungwon is already horrible, try to add cappuccinos on top of his head... God.. Seulgi is frozen in her leg,nearly cry or faint or both... Her friends is also the same,Irene who always look intimidated also lost her soul to see her dear friend making biggest mistakes in her college live. How can they Save's her now...  
Hyungwon eyes almost pop out from his head to find his righ body's covered in this brown liquid, let alone his hair and face...how big is this cup of cappuccino is...  
He want to screaming to her face,but know, it's useless because that's not gonna solve his problem (his clothes wet,his face is wet,his hair is wet and he has test in 15 minutes )  
He only growls with angry and turn back to where he come from. He walk back to the exit door without glancing to anyone, specially (the frozen) seulgi.  
And only after hyungwon leave, everyone is able to breath again. Yeri and joy who is first to came to seulgi to hug her with so much relief. "God,you're alive, we are alive!!!" Yeri cried in seulgi shoulder.  
Irene came to their side and look to seulgi worried "you okay babe?" And seulgi nodding couples time to ensure her friend (her eyes wet) while holding yeri and joy at the same time. Wendy still in her frozen state...dealing her own trauma...she is the "poor little souls who try to flirt with hyungwon in his first days of school year. Still scary huh..


	2. Chapter 2

It's almost midnight Hyungwon lay in his bed, his body feels exhausted. He already back and forth from his house to campus to change clothes because cappuccino incident (thank god his Prof allow him to do his test in sessions 2) and after that he needs to filled his assignment and delivered to his teacher, and run to construction site he worked,only manage came after lunch,because traffic. His superior already know his condition, so he gave a lot of mildness towards his job. Mr Lee hoseok is the kindest person he ever meet. He gives the job to hyungwon after know his major in civil engineering. Mr Lee is architect who also build his own design, so he know about basic construction and hyungwon is get used to this job because he already in this field quite some year. After his parents died in traffic accident when he's 16 years old,he already working on various kind of job to support himself. But only after he graduate from high school he found working on construction is his passion. He even consider to not going to collage because it only wasting his money. But after his uncle Jooheon persuade him (telling him that his mom and dad would be sad if he didn't go to college) he's willing to continue his studies. But he manage to quit study for 1 year after he graduate to collect the money. It's true that his parents already set up his education insurance so he can finish his highschool without worried,and college is not a problem too. But he wants to be able to independent as soon as possible and making money after he graduate. He already living on his own after graduate (with a lot of disagreement from his uncle and auntie) in his parents house, so he only concern about making his own money through the job he already passionate. Working in the construction field gave him lots of experience, he needed brain and physical abilities. He already good at math and physical activities really good to occupied his brain from thinking unnecessary things. Like this moment, his mind keep thinking about this morning occasion, when he finally get notice by "his crush (yes...he's been pinning over seulgi quite some time)  
*a little flash back: hyungwon felt guilty after making Wendy's almost cried, he didn't mean to be rude. He just never talk to girls, so he kind a startled when Wendy talk to him. He wants to apologize to her,so he always try to find the right moment to talk to her. But it turns out making him to notice the cutie besides his target. It is Kang seulgi. His intention to apologize just fly away after he realize that Wendy's is avoiding him like plaque.  
he really sad to make seulgi look terrified because he really cannot manage his own scary faces. Poor seulgi to see his terrible side.  
'Should I apologize to her for my mean behaviour?'  
'But she's the one who pour that drink to my head'  
" Ughhh...why I'm so stupid,mom help me!! " yes...mom would know what to do. After all she married to the man who called Robot. His dad is known as awkward person,looks fierce and cold just like himself. His mother is Lee Dodo known as 21 year old models who married 36 years old professor name Chae Shownu. He heard from his relative about the controversy over his parents marriage. How people think that age difference is too much, and how their life would not be fit in because their background field. How they say that the model wouldn't be a good housewives or mother. How Dodo will be wasting her life because she give up her career in modeling at the young age to be married the old professor. But all that speculation around their marriage is not happen. They living their life happily. Dodo is turn out to be lovely wife and wonderful mother, while Shownu is proven to be great husband and caring father.  
That's why hyungwon feels devastated when he lost his parents. He wished he had gone with his parents that night so he would not have to live alone in this world.  
"Why am I like this .." He always languishes whenever he deals a problem, like this time.  
"Oo I wish I could talk to her like normal person..  
That night hyungwon sleep with tear's on his face.  
Meanwhile on the other side of the city, there is a girl who are staring at the moon thinking about him. Thinking his strange behavior. Seulgi really don't understand how someone as frightened as hyungwon can let go her carelessness so easily. Even if it's someone else, at least they will be scold her for her mistakes. And this is Chae hyungwon in the first place. It's really unbelievable.  
All of this left her heart uneasy, she didn't apologize properly to him. And she has to responsible for his clothes as well. 'he is so scary, but its not an excuse to be ignoring her own responsible'  
And not like hyungwon, seulgi sleep with strong mind to be able to get hyungwon forgiveness.  
(Tomorrow will be an interesting day. Sleep well Love...)


	3. Chapter 3

Mornings are coming to fast for hyungwon, he turn off the alarm and slowly getting ready with his routine. Getting shower and making breakfast and then checking out things he needs to be brought. He just manage to lock the door before his phone start ringing. It's hoseok hyung "Good morning hyung?"  
"Morning hyungwon,already heading to school?"  
"Yeah...I'm walking right now. What's up hyung?"  
"I need you to delivery some document and blueprint to Mr. Choi office this afternoon, you don't need to go to site today, because I need the revision today. So you wait until they finish it. Okay?"  
"Okay hyung, can I go after lunch? I don't want left my chemistry class today..."  
"Yes,you can go after lunch, just eat lunch then leave.."  
"Thanks hyung..  
" You're welcome hyungwon... Have a nice day!!

Seulgi enter campus canteen to see her friends, they used to meet up here after class.  
"Hai girls!!.." She greet them all  
"Hei...what took you so long? Class already over 15 minutes ago" Irene asking  
Seulgi seats across yeri and joy,besides Irene and Wendy "Prof. Lee asking me to be his assistant. He need someone to assist his first year student."  
"He has a lot classes with first year student, I think he's troubled." Wendy's join in.  
"Yeah..I think still need more time for Prof. Gain to be able leave her newborn baby to come back to campus."joy add to.  
They talk more about campus and eating their lunch, until seulgi saw figure that she's been dying to meet today. It's not usual to see hyungwon in canteen, because he always leave after his class, or heading straight to libraries. (It's not like she's spying him or else, but he's been 'on topic' of the students. The fact that his good looking self already steal most of every girl in her and his major, his mystery aura makes everyone curious about him.)  
Her eyes following him until he sat in table quite far from them.  
'Okay.. this is it... I have to do this now!!'  
" Girls I need to go now, see you letter kayy." she wave to her friends and walking towards hyungwons table.  
The girls wave to her.. "Bye Gie"  
Yeri keep her eyes on seulgi since she saw hyungwon walking in. She was scared for her unnie after yesterday accident.

Hyungwon eating his lunch that he brought from cafeterias until he feels someone standing in front of him. He raise his head and quite surprised to see seulgi standing there. He barely able swallow his meal before she start talking.  
"Hai....Mmm..I want to apologize for what happens yesterday,I'm really sorry to spill that coffee to your clothes and your face." She's been stare to the table in front of her, because she couldn't look him in the eyes.  
And hyungwon is firm in his seat, couldn't form any word because he didn't prepare to talk to her.  
Seulgi raise her head and look hyungwon for the first time because he didn't say anything.  
"I..I'll pay the laundry for your clothes. Just give me the receipt. I'm so sorry.. Please?"  
"I already wash it by myself, no need to..."  
'Damn..his voice is making my leg shaking, brave you're self Gi!!' Seulgi encouraging her poor self and crying is not an option.  
Hyungwon continue his eating,he need to leave now. He scared of possibility for making her crying here.  
'God..help me' hyungwon pray.

Hyungwon finish his meals, and then stand up to leaving seulgi who stood there watching him. He don't know what to say to her, so he just walk out.  
On the other side, seulgi quite surprise by hyungwon behavior, sure he's been rude for leaving her just like that,but she is the one who are fault.  
Hyungwon didn't mad at her or asking money even though she's already offer it. He already wash the clothes. If she does not know who he is, she would be think that he's a good person.  
'What if he is actually a good person??? What if he just doesn't know how to socialize, because he's too shy. People with Tattoo and muscle is always assumed as rude and scary person, what if he's only being shy.

After what happens on the canteen that day, seulgi seems to be in all over the place. Hyungwon almost got heart attack because seulgi always jump up from nowhere every time he sat around campus. Just like this time, hyungwon sit on the bench in front of his building to working on his assignment for his physics courses. Seulgi just casually came to him and sit down in front of him. Showing her beautiful smile and "hai...what are you doing?" Slightly peek at the paper hyungwon working.  
Hyungwon put down the pencil he's been hold.  
"Why are you keep following me?" He looks annoyed because he can't concentrate when she's around.  
"I'm not following you, I just... passing by." "Am I bothering you?"  
Hyungwon straight his sit and cross his hand on his chest making his tattoo on his hand look contrast to his white T-shirt. "Yes you are."  
Seulgi look down to her entangled fingers on her lap, pouting. "But y..you haven't forgiven me yet."  
"Are you still mad at me?"  
Deep down in his heart hyungwon really cherish seulgi attention to him,how come he didn't?? He love all the sudden appearance of the cutie, that's why he's been around the campus more often than he used to. But he needs to finnish his task and run to work. He's been late often this days.  
He wants to say that he never mad at her in the first place.  
"Im not mad, I never mad at you. Please stop following me around and you can get back to your activities." Finally he says, he don't want keep hostage her.  
"I know you are not... You are good person hyungwon. Thanks." She bow to him and smile "But still... I'm sorry, bye hyungwon." She leave him now, because he looks desperately need to finnish his task,she don't want to bother him.  
Hyungwon sit there with shocking face. 'What was that??'


	4. Chapter 4

Something change in hyungwon daily college life. He's rarely look alone anymore, most of the time he spent on campus he's company by seulgi. Seulgi is casually sit around wherever hyungwon are on. Since the problem between them has been resolved, they can sit side by side comfortably.

The problem is that seulgi is the ones who always start the conversation between them. And hyungwon have always answer in the shortest words he can muttered.

Sometimes he scared that she's finally got bored at him, and left him for good. Even though they're not friend, he already fond of their dynamic, and couldn't imagine his daily routine without her present.

\----------

"Hey you need more relax around her. Imagine she was a tree. And try speak comfortably." Hoseok give him advice when he talk about her.

"Hmm...and what!! Climb her??!!" Soon he finnish his sentence he cover his own face embarrassed. Bad word choice hyungwon!!!

Hoseok die laughing on his seat. 

"Well...you need to talk to her first before you do that." And laugh some more.

\----------

Why is so hard to talk to her. 

It's after launch time, hyungwon and seulgi sit on bench in front of campus library. They working their own assignment after borrow some books from library. 

Seulgi rarely look quite today. Since she start open the book she has not made a sound. Hyungwon who sit in front of her, watch her carefully since his own task already done. She looks adorable when she concentrate on something. She's been back and forth from one book to another one in last couple minutes. 10 if hyungwon right. 

"Is it hard?" Hyungwon ask softly.

Seulgi raise her head and pouting towards him. 

'Okay, she is puppy. And my life is beautiful again' hyungwon think.

Hyungwon chuckle a little and pat her head dearly.

"I wish I can help you, but I don't know anything about laws. Don't you have any friend that can help you?" Hyungwon try.

For couple seconds Seulgi forgot her stressful task in front of her to hear his voice. Hyungwon is rarely speak, but when he did it's always soft and calmly. Seulgi loves his voice and how calmly it always makes her feel. 

She's smile at him and shake her head. 

"It's okay, I can handle it. Just need more confirmation fact for me to be confident in this. Thanks for your concern" and smile brightly toward him.

Hyungwon almost got heart attack to see that smile. And before he could muttered some words, she's already back to her papers. And hyungwon can breath again.

He watch her some more before he reach his own bag to read his own book. He didn't want to look like weird person watching her all the time.

They finished their assignment and collect their belongings that spread out at the table. And Seulgi remember something.

"Hyungwon...it's almost 2pm, you always leave before 1pm did you? Is that OK?" Seulgi couldn't prevent herself from asking it.

"It's fine, I'm on off work right now, our project already done. I'm waiting for another." He assure her.

"What is your job actually?" Seulgi feel excited to finally learn more about him. 

Hyungwon chuckle a little to see her excitement. 

"I'm construction workers,and I build a house."

"When I received my bachelor's degree, I'll be able to work with my own design." He answer it happily. 

Seulgi feel warm at heart to hear it. She was smiling while hyungwon explained his work life. They sat some more to be able talk longer. 

"Are your parents fine with you working while studying? I know you're very smart, but still you can jeopardize your own grade if your job consumed all your time?" She tilted her head.

And silent fall's upon them. He hesitantly answer her questions.

"My parents are pass away when I was sixteen." He said softly, his eyes down to his intertwined hand on the table.

Actually he did not want to discuss this matter with her. Because she'll be pity on him. But he hate lying, so he decide to tell the truth. After all she is the first friend that he has.

Seulgi reach his hand on the table and squeeze a little. Her eyes look sad. 

"I'm sorry." 

Now they both stare at their intertwined hand on the table. Drown in at their own mind. 

Hyungwon feels calmly when they hold each other hands. He felt like he didn't want to let her go. 

"Hey, don't be sad. It's been years now. I'm good now." He smile at her to ease the mood.

"It's must be hard for you to manage it all."

"I have been helped by many people. My parents friend, my uncle and auntie, and my parents already have save for my future education. So it's not that hard." Of course it's hard, you lost your parents. Yes it is...but she didn't have to know.

There is a tears in her eyes. And hyungwon feels devastated to see it. He regret tell her his story. 

Seulgi lost her words, she doesn't know what to say. She lay her left side of her face to their hands on the middle of the table, and silently crying. Hyungwon caressing her head with his right hand and look up to the sky to prevent himself from crying.

'Mom, I made her cried.' And his single tear falling to the table.

****

After that day Hyungwon and Seulgi are inseparable. They already exchange their numbers, so whenever they finish their class they'll be meeting either in canteen, library or the parks in front of their building.

Seulgi been receives a lot of complain from her friends because of this. 

\----------

"Is there anything between you and Hyungwon Gie?" Irene's couldn't help her own curiosity when they stay overnight at Wendy's house.

The other girls stare at her and Irene back and forth. Because they've been curious too.

"We are friends if you guys wondering." Seulgi answer calmly.

"But you both holdings each other hand at the park the other day." Joy add to.

Irene, Wendy and Yeri surprised to hear that. 

"What!!" 

Seulgi raise her eyebrows to hear that. 

"You little spy." She's teasing her playfully, and chuckle little to show that she's not mad at her.

Joy feels guilt a little to expose her in front of the other. 

"Sorry, but this is Chae Hyungwon that we talk about. I'm afraid he did something bad to you." Joy explain carefully.

"He's not bad person guys, I think he just afraid to talk to girls." Seulgi explain to her friends.

"No he's not, he is scary person. Don't engage with him,please." Wendy said seriously.

She doesn't like him at all,she hates him.

Seulgi face Wendy and carefully explain..

"He told me about your first encounter with him. That time he feels awkward because a lot people try to talk to him,he kind of confused and uncomfortable around stranger, that is why he act like that. He tried to apologize to you after that day, but you seems to try to avoiding him. So he give up."

"But still, he feels sorry for making you scared." She grab Wendy's hand and squeeze it little.

Wendy shake her head, "He manipulate you Gie, he try to... I don't know... take advantage of you!"

When Seulgi try to confront her, she continue "Look! No body want to get involve with him, that is why he using your guilty feelings to get you."

"We don't know anything about him, and he has bad reputation." Wendy's try to convince her.

Seulgi feel sad to hear that, her own best friend hate the person that she care so much. They don't know what kind person hyungwon really are. 

She let go Wendy's hands, and sign weakly. She feels hopeless. And doesn't know how to change their minds over hyungwon. 

"Gie, Wendy's right...what if he has bad intention towards you?" Yeri add to.

"It's fine if you guys don't want to accept him, but please don't talk bad about him." Seulgi close the conversation. 

\----------

That's why they're here in the rooftop of the building working their task together instead of library or the parks in front of their building. Hyungwon quite surprised when Seulgi suggest it, but silently follow her up. 

And Seulgi just don't want to argue with her fellow best friends over Hyungwon anymore.

There is not much people come to the rooftop, and right now there is only the two of them in here. Seulgi watching Hyungwon writing his assignment,her eyes focusing on tattoo on his hand. And wondering loudly..

"Isn't hurt to have tattoos? I mean when you make it?" 

"It's bearable...." Hyungwon answer casually. Still writing.

"How many of them?" She put her chin up her palms still looking his tattoo.

Hyungwon write a little bit more, before he raise his head and put his both hands on the table. He smile a little to her curiosity.

"First time I got tattoo is because my friends brother need some volunteer to his practice. And he pay me. It's just tribal drawing here on my upper hand." Hyungwon rub his upper hand little, his wearing long sleeve shirt so its hard to show her up. He only fold up his sleeves to his elbow.

"But add more and more since the pay was good and the drawing is beautiful. And I can always choose what I want. Now he's become more famous he has a lot of client thanks to me." He close his explanation with smile on his face.

"Wow...you are tattoo model!" She exclaimed enthusiastic.

"I wish I could see all of it." And pouting towards him.

"It's all over my body, you want to see my body?" Hyungwon surprise to hear it.

"Yes I want to see it,is there in weird place? I don't mind." She smile innocently, and Hyungwon blushing hard. 

"This conversation is quite weird." His eyes looking down to his hand on the table. And he bit his bottom lips.

"But you show your body to your tattoo artist friend. Why shying over me?" She whining

"But he is a man Gie." Hyungwon feels hopeless but kind of excited. 'Am I pervert??'

"Awww...Hyungwon are you imagine something?" She was teasing him now. 

"Gie you not suppose to tease me...I'm the tattooed scary man here." He tried to look tough, but he's blushing. 

Seulgi is laughing hard to hear that.

"Sorry...." And laugh some more.

Hyungwon silently smiling look at her...he feels warm at heart,and he don't want to end this moment ever. And without thinking he reach out his hand to caress her cheek, Seulgi surprise a little but smilingly lean to his palm. 

They look each other eyes in silent for some time.

"What are you thinking?" Seulgi asking.

"You." 

Without a doubt Seulgi put her palms on the table and stand a little to close the distant between them. The move is slow but unhesitatingly. Hyungwon refuse to close his eyes, because he's afraid that this is just a dream.

The kiss just so sweet and Hyungwon finally allow himself to close his own eyes to savor the felling. When they apart they keep their forehead together, their eyes still close but he keeps ceress her cheek with his thumb and put his other hand on her neck. She still grab his wrists refuse to let go,because it's feels like a dream. 

Slowly he tilt his head to peck her cheek, and she move his palm that caress her cheek to her lips and start kiss it.

They stay like that for a couple minutes. Until he spoke.

"Gie would you be my girlfriend?"

She grab his both hands and put it in her lips and smile brightly. "Yes..

They both smiling, giggling and kiss some more. 

Hyungwon stand up and take her hand, round the table and hug her tightly in his hand. He is happy, after all of the year of misery now he can feel happiness again. 

And for some a reason she understand what this hug means for him. She hug firmer to assure him that this is a real. And they together.


	5. Chapter 5

'Can the world be more beautiful than this??' Hyungwon thought. He has a girlfriend and he got a phonecalls for a new job. 

He walk to campus cafeteria from his last class for today lecture to meet Seulgi. He text her that he's been finish his class. 

He's been smiling all the way, making other people's surprise to see it. Chae hyungwon never smile, others would think he can't. He walk happily to Seulgi table only to find her sitting with her whole crew plus male law student who is her friends too.

He try to be calm and civil to not make Seulgi friends uncomfortable. Smile a little bit and tap Seulgi shoulder to make her turn around.

"Hey..." She stand up and hold his right hand with her both hands. Leave her whole company in awe.

He smiling brightly to see her excitement.

"Hoseok hyung calls me, I have to go to his office."

"Is there a new project?" She ask happily

"Yes, he said we have to collab with other firms." He pat her hair little.

"OK..good luck, just call me when you done."

"OK. I'll call you" and stroke her cheek.

Seulgi tip toeing to kiss his cheek, and waving goodbye until he disappear from the door. And when she turn around to sit down she was facing her whole friends dropping jaw. 

'There will be a lot to be explain.' She thinks.

It's been a week since Seulgi declared her relationship with Hyungwon. Surprisingly her friends didn't opposed her decisions. Even Wendy didn't talk bad about it, she just didn't look pleased. But over all they could accept it, even Irene congrats and hug her and followed by the other. 

But she's realize that dating Hyungwon is not as easy like her past boyfriends. With Hyungwon hectic schedule the new couple only able to meet between lunch at school or text message or call (mostly at midnight).

This makes her realize how hard Hyungwon live his life. He has a lot of things that needs to be priorities. And She's missed him so much even though they meet almost everyday.

It's Friday night and Seulgi is alone at her room, she's been living in the uni dorm and roommates with Irene since the first year of their college. Her friends is going out to have dinner at the new restaurant that open near their place. Everyone is living in the dorm except Wendy, because her parents house is not too far from uni.

She usually goes with them, but tonight she's been down a little because she can't meet Hyungwon for 5 days, and his call and texts is getting short and shorter. He is extremely busy, either his college tasks or his job. She's feels lonely. 

She's been watching movie at her laptop when her phone rings. It's Hyungwon, and her face is lit up to see his pictures on her phone. She paused her movie and pick up the phone.

"Hai babe, how you doing?" She can't help her smile.

"Hai sweetie, I'm sorry I couldn't call you earlier. I just come back from Hoseok hyung office. I'm good. Where are you?" He sounds exhausted, and Seulgi feels terrible to hear that, she wish she's been there to hug him and take care of him.

"I'm home watching movie at my laptop. Have you eat dinner yet? You sounds exhausted, are you okay?" She can't hide her worries.

"I eat at office, we have meeting with other company, now I'm officially Hoseok hyung assistant... We finish the final design, and next week we start the construction work."

"You at dorm? But it's Friday night, you didn't go out with the girls?"

"Nah... I don't feel like it. I eat ramen for dinner earlier." 

"It is because of me right? I'm sorry I supposed to get you a date night, since we are together now." Now he sounds so sad.

Seulgi is sad to, "I miss you Wonnie, I don't want date, I just want to meet you, I want to hug you" single tear falling from her eyes. "Sorry to burden you like this, but I miss you a lot babe."

She can hear him exhale on his phone. And It's quite for couple seconds before he speak again.

"I'm free tomorrow, just need to finish some assignment that have to collect in Monday. Mm..do you want to come?...to my house?" His voice getting softer and quieter, maybe he's being shy to invite her to his own house.

"I want!!" Seulgi cannot hide her enthusiasm and this is only make Hyungwon chuckle at the other line.

" I'll text the address and you can come whenever you can. I'll be home the whole day,because I have to do my assignment." 

" okay... I will come then." 

They talk some more, before say goodnight to each other and ended the call.

Seulgi is giggling and rolling all over her bed almost making herself falling. She's happy to finally to be able spend the time alone with her boyfriend.

At the same time Hyungwon stood up in his bedroom feelings overwhelmed by his own bravery to invite Seulgi to his house. He's kind of panic to think what will happen to them. But he also feel excited. 

And after he finish his night routine which is includes take a shower and cleaning up his house a little bit, he go to the bed and sleep. He felt like living another people's lives, because he's never have imagine someone beside his uncle and aunty came to this house. And this is a person who is his girlfriend. He sleep with a smile on his face.

Hyungwon woke up to the sound of his doorbell, it's 7 in the morning. He walking with half close eyes, still wondering who have come to his house in this early. He open the door without checking it first, and surprise to see his girlfriend in front of him. Right...he forgot that he has invited Seulgi to come today.

Seulgi smiling so bright to see her boyfriend looking adorable with PJ and messy hair. Flying to hold him and buried her face to his chest, which is making Hyungwon round his hand over her body tightly.

"You came early." He state while nuzzle her hair with his nose.

She raise her head to see him "I miss you" she said adorably. And he kiss her forehead sweetly.

"Miss you too babe, let's get inside."

They walking to the living room still holding each other. They sitting in the couch and Seulgi immediately buried her face to his neck while holding his waist tightly. She missed him so much. Hyungwon cares her back and hold her nape dearly, rest his cheek on her head. They stay like that for a moment.

"Gi let me wash my face and brush my teeth, I just woke up hun." Hyungwon said.

"No.." Refusing to let go and just move position on to his lap,and buried her face to his neck. 

Hyungwon give low chuckle and hold her to his chest. Kissing her left ear and whisper "I want to kiss you"

She open her eyes and raise her head to face him. She's looking at his lips smiling, brush his nose with hers. "Kiss me then" tugging his nose sweetly. 

Hyungwon close the distance slowly, gives a little peck at first, before escalate it in no time. They both crave for each other. She start to cares each side of his face with her hands and he tighten up his hold of her body. Their kiss became more heated as time goes by, Seulgi start kissing his neck while hyungwon roaming his hand on her body. 

"Babe... I'm... Seulgi please.." Hyungwon losing his breath when she start to rolled her hips towards his groin. She's back kissing his lips and put her tongue into his mouth when he open his lips while moaning softly. She keeps rolling her hips until Hyungwon stop them. 

They both stare each other eyes while panting heavily. Her hands holding up to his neck while hyungwon hold her hips sternly. He needs to clear out his thoughts before anything happens.

"Babe..." But he don't know what to say

"I want you." And she definitely know what she wants.

He open his mouth to speak, but nothing come out. "I never done this... I don't know what...you want." He admit it shyly.

"Let me do then..." She said before start to kiss him again. 

She guide him to lay on his back on the couch without broke the kisses. He caress her back while sucking her tongue eagerly. She's moan softly and keep rolling her hips to his groin. Both pants and moaning,and Seulgi start unbuttoned Hyungwon pajama and kissing his chest. Slow but steadily she moving south, and both of them know exactly where's her destination. 

They keep look each other in the eyes when Seulgi take off his pants slowly. And when he already stark naked, she's down her eyes and start stroke his member. 

Hyungwon trying hard to control his own voice and body to not just cum immediately, because.. 'God!!!!it's soo good!' His girl know exactly what she's doing.

But when she's start using her mouth to please him, Hyungwon just give up and moaning mess. He hold her hair now, "babe...oh God...ohh."

Seulgi is in between his leg's and suck him good. She's enjoying too much from hearing his moaning and tug on her hair. Her right hand holding up his tight, her left hand lazily playing with his balls while her mouth busy sucking his member. Fuck!! This is Hot, She thought.

And when Hyungwon start moving frantically to her mouth, she know he's close.

"Babe...I'm..close... ahh..babe please...hun..let go..baby.." He tried to stop her because he don't want to cum in her mouth......But she has another plan.

She start stroke him faster and suck the head to not let go. She swallow when he has come. 

Hyungwon hold her in his arms while cooling down from his orgasm, and start kiss her face eagerly. 

He pay back her letter after moving to his bedroom. He kiss her body, suck her breast, and she teach him patiently how to please her with his fingers, lips and tongue. 

And after they shower and clean both bedroom and the sofa they makes breakfast and watch tv. They spend their day lazily in home.


End file.
